memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/Jem'Hadar Attack/Prologue
The USS Intrepid is on a patrol mission in the Gamma Quadrant. Admiral's log supplemental, We are on a patrol mission in the Gamma Quadrant and all is quiet, no sign of Dominion ships, I wonder would quantum phasers damage a Jem'Hadar ship and I always wanted to know and test that theory for real. In the conference lounge the senior staff is confused as Commander Torres chimes in. Typhuss why are we here in the Gamma Quadrant aren't we allies with the Dominion? B'Elanna asked as she looks at him. He looks at his senior staff. Define allies with the Dominion, B'Elanna and Starfleet wants to make sure that they aren't going to go back to their old ways Typhuss says as he looks at B'Elanna. Colonel Mackenzie chimes in. Sir the Treaty of Bajor is still in effect they can't rebuild their military forces to the way they were before the war, and they helped us defeat the Der'kal Empire Colonel Mackenzie says as she looks at him. Admiral Kira looks at his senior staff and gives them the mission. All we are going to do is to check, Starfleet just wants us to check that's all Typhuss says as he looks at Colonel Mackenzie. B'Elanna chimes in. So we're babysitting the Dominion? B'Elanna says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. No, we are not, let's do our jobs and we can do this, get back to work Typhuss says as he looks at B'Elanna and the crew. They leave except for Colonel Mackenzie. Sir permission to speak freely as your first officer Colonel Mackenzie says as she looks at him. He smiles at her. Permission granted Typhuss says as he looks at Sarah. She looks at him. Sir the Defiant could of done this why would Starfleet send us we were in sector 232 nowhere near the Bajoran sector to even come here? Colonel Mackenzie says as she looks at him. Typhuss smiles at her. Admiral Martin assigned us this mission and I volunteered for this mission Typhuss says as he looks at Sarah. Colonel Mackenzie looks at him. So we're checking up on the Dominion because Starfleet is worried that they'll disregard the treaty after they helped us fight off the Der'kal Empire Colonel Mackenzie says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Something like that, the only reason they helped us fight the Der'kal Empire was they were about to be attacked by the Der'kal Typhuss says as he looks at Sarah. She looks at him. I feel like we're being put on babysitting duty when we should be explorers Colonel Mackenzie says as she looks at him. Before he can speak the ship jolts hard as klaxon blares they leave the conference lounge. On the bridge the lights are dimmed and red flashing lights bathe the bridge in crimson red as Admiral Kira turns to Commander Curtis. Report Commander Typhuss says as he looks at Curtis. She looks at her console and reports. Reading a fleet of Dominion ships 7 Jem'hadar fighters and 1 Jem'hadar battlecruiser! Commander Curtis says as she looks at her console. The ship shakes harder as sparks erupt from the ceiling. The Dominion vessels attack the Sovereign-class vessel. Raise the Asgard shields now and target the Dominion ships and fire quantum phasers Typhuss says as he looks at Curtis.